


Meeting The End Of The Rope

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Could be maylor or it doesnt have to be, Dark Comedy, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, Just because I like the idea that after this, M/M, References to Depression, Romantic Comedy, Set in 1969, Short & Sweet, but thats me, i think it would be, they made Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: Roger is going home after getting drunk at a bar when he meets Brian, who has spent his night at the top of a ledge waiting for the right moment to jump.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Meeting The End Of The Rope

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for like a year now but everytime i wrote it it just never came out how i wanted it to so i finally said fuck it and sat down to write it

Roger was remarkably drunk.

It was definitely not an accident that he was drunk beyond words; it was a Saturday night and he had just stumbled out of a bar after locating the bottom of his wallet. Good thing too because he was sure he would forget where he lived if he continued drinking.

Now he was hauling himself across the street in a vain attempt to get home before the sun rose despite the clock working against him. He would, unfortunately, most likely find himself flopping his lead-bound limbs into bed surrounded by sunlight. 

Roger's head went sideways but what he at first thought to be a drunken vision trick turned out to be from the fact he had slowly begun sinking to the concrete below him.

He laughed and fixed his hands on his face. "Oh god. I'm smashed." How the hell was he supposed to find his flat when he hadn't realized he was on the concrete until he was on already flat on his back?

Roger's head tilted to its side and for a second he thought he saw someone in front of the building in front of him. Actually, he was almost certain he'd seen a pair of shoes on top of the building that he'd caught when he began to drop.

Squinting, he found that he wasn't seeing things. There was someone sitting on the ledge of the building in front of him wearing white shoes.

"What the hell are you doing up there, mate?" Roger called in an almost scream to the stranger who looked down at him with surprise.

"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything." The stranger's voice was wavering like he'd been crying and Roger was becoming concerned. "Mind your-"

"Why are you on top of a building?" 

The stranger's face fell but he didn't move. "Are you going to call the police?"

Roger blinked. "Well, now I am." The dude has made him all suspicious, who asks if they're gonna call the cops unless they're suspicious?

"Please don't," The stranger said in a weak tone. "They'll take me to the hospital. Probably call my mum."

Roger attempted to stand but he hadn't quite sobered up that much from the surprise and worry. "Okay, just don't give me a reason to call the cops then. What's- Oh god I'm drunk, give me a second," He put his head into his hands and stood fully. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Why? Go home, you're going to hurt yourself stumbling around here."

"You're one to talk, Mr.Jumper. I'm Roger."

There was silence on the strangers' end and Roger groaned. "Come on! Looking up like this is hurting my neck!"

"My name is Brian," Brian told him. "Not that I should tell you."

"Well, nice to meet you Brian. How'd you get up there?"

Brian looked down to him with his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why?"

Roger tilted into a trash can and used his arm to hold himself up. "I wanna come up there. This whole looking up thing is really hurting my neck."

"N-No, are you insane?" Brian exclaimed. "Leave me alone!"

"Why? You busy?"

Brian stared at him like he was the stupidest man on the planet. "Roger-"

"Aw, you remembered my name! Now let's finalize our friendship and let me come up there."

Brian's silence wasn't terribly promising but Roger didn't care whether or not Brian wanted him to come up or not. He was going to do it anyway.

Luckily for him, it wasn't terribly hard. Unluckily for him, he was very drunk and trying to climb a ladder that had been left unlocked, presumably because Brian had forgotten to lock it after climbing up. 

"Brian, can you be a dear and help me up this ladder?" Roger shouted with heavy breathing accenting every other word.

At first, he was certain that the stranger was ignoring him, but in a few seconds, he heard boots scuffing against concrete. Brian put his hand down and Roger took it but the first thing he noticed was how clammy the other man was.

"Is it hot up here?" Roger asked as he looked around and wiped his hands on his jeans. Looking back at Brian, he looked incredibly nervous like he may throw up at any given second. "Sorry, nevermind."

Standing away from the man he had just been seeing from quite a distance, he could get a good look at Brian; His cheeks were bright red and swollen with previously shed tears and his clothing looked worn and dirty. 

He was dressed in black pants and a wrinkled, untucked, dress shirt. His shoes looked to be expensive and recently polished.

"What do you want now?" Brian demanded with a sharp tone. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Roger wavered slightly but the feeling of being overwhelmingly off of his face from the alcohol had begun to fade quickly. "Let me get you something to eat."

Brian blinked at him. "What? No."

"Come on, I'm hungry. You can come back to my flat and I'll make you french fries."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do I know you?"

Roger rolled his eyes and sat down on the gravel flooring. "Brian, I just can't leave without knowing you're safe."

The stranger seemed almost offended. "Listen, I don't want your help. I don't know you. I don't want you to be here."

"You know that you wouldn't be able to die if you jumped off of this roof right? It's not nearly high enough. You'd probably just break your leg. Then how'd you jump off of anything?"

Brian watched him carefully while he spoke but he stopped looking at him once he stopped speaking. 

"Okay," Roger sighed and thought. "My name is Roger Taylor...I'm really drunk right now...Um, I'm a medical student but it sucks."

His thoughts despite being hazy and drunken were if he related to the stranger, he could possibly walk away from the building together. It seemed to work as Brian looked him up and down, head to toe, and sighed.

"I was a student too."

"Was?"

Brian looked away. "Am."

Oh.

"Where do you go to school, Brian?" He tried for a smile but it came out a grimace.

"Imperial. You?"

Roger really wracked his brain on that. "Um, ask me later." And Brian shockingly laughed.

"You can come and see me in my flat whenever you want, after school maybe." They met eyes and Brian nodded hesitantly with what the implications of his sentence meant. As if it wasn't obvious, Roger continued; "You know, like tomorrow. We could go get some lunch or something."

"Roger, please don't."

"I haven't done-"

"You know I'm not going to be able to see you again after tonight."

Roger looked down to his sneakers that were worn and in need of a wash. "I guess we'll see."

To Brian, the plans he'd had for that night were solid. But Roger, Roger knew that he could crumble the plans he had. He had just met this stranger and he already knew that he couldn't let him out of his sight.

"Please come with me, Brian. I need you to be okay."

The brunette scrunched his nose in frustration. "You're drunk. You don't care about me. Go home, you won't even remember me in the morning."

Roger groaned and stumbled in a circle before coming back around to grab Brian on either side of his shoulders. He jumped but didn't wiggle out of his grip. "You're so fucking stupid! You're important, Brian! You are!"

"You don't know-"

"Well, I know your name is Brian! And you go to Imperial College! I'm sure you have a family who loves you and will miss you so dearly if you jumped off of this building- or a taller one I guess since you'd just break...Your legs." He huffed with finality and Brian's body softened in his hold.

"Please leave me alone."

Roger's jaw tightened. "Why?"

"I'm afraid if you stick around I won't want to do it anymore," Brian inhaled shakily and looked away. "And I just can't come out of this alive."

"Then I'm afraid I won't be able to leave."

They met each other's eyes and Brian collapsed to his knees where he slid to a sitting position. "Well then I guess...Nice to meet you, Roger."

Roger's body previously felt like it had been filled with lead. He forced the feeling out with a heavy sigh and he was loose in the limbs again. The relief felt amazing inside of him now.

"You're great," Roger loopily smiled up at Brian with what was supposed to be pride but he was almost certain Brian only saw drunkenness. "I'm glad we get to hang out after this. And maybe we can get drinks sometime."

Brian laughed, and Roger warmed with seeing his smile. "Yeah, maybe one day."

"Do you want to spend the night at my flat?"

They met one another eyes again and the brunette squinted. "You're incredibly intoxicated. Are you asking because you can't find your way home?"

Roger shrugged. "Maybe." Or because he knew Brian wouldn't be safe by himself. The other man seemed to not mind if he'd seen through his lie.

"I guess."

And once Brian was off of the top of the building, Roger felt the alcohol inside of his system thin and all he felt was so incredibly hopeful.

Brian felt something similar, but he was still unsure of himself. "Thank you, Roger."

And his chest warmed. Not from the booze, but with something hopeful.

"You're very welcome, Brian."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos!!! comments make me really happy :)!!! consider taking a look at my other stories as well if you liked this one?


End file.
